After Dinner Fun
by Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest
Summary: After dinner with the family, Bella and Edward want to have some fun by themselves. Entry from lvtwilight09.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight...I just make Bella and Edward do naughty naughty things.

* * *

As we walked into the house, all I could think of was how long dinner with Edward's family seemed to drag on tonight. Once inside, I feel Edward grab me and pin me to the wall.

"Oh god," Edward whispers against my lips as he kisses me. "I've wanted to do that all night."

"Me too," I reply before I kiss him again.

I begin to feel weak with desire as the kisses get more and more intense. Edward pulls my body closer and cups my ass cheek, squeezing and caressing it.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" he asked suddenly. All I could do was nod; I'd lost the ability to speak coherently. Edward takes my hand and quickly leads me to the bedroom.

Stopping next to the bed he pulls me close. Edward kisses me again as he starts to undress me, dropping my clothes on the floor, and then quickly undresses himself.

I watch as Edward's already hard cock springs free from the confines of his boxers. Eager to taste him, I drop to my knees and start working him with my mouth.

I start at Edward's balls; licking them, sucking them in my mouth, making them wet with my saliva. I lick down, flicking my tongue underneath, knowing that he likes the sensitive part between his legs licked. My attention turns to his cock. Edward hisses as I lick up the length of it and around the head, before my mouth moves to take it all inside. I peek up at him, wanting to see how I affect him and I see him clenching and unclenching his fists.

I feel Edward start to lose some of his self-control as his fingers thread through my hair. He guides my head, making me suck him deeper, faster. He pulls me until his cock is buried into my mouth as far as it will go. He pauses there, his cock is deep in my throat, my gag reflexes threaten to kick in. I instinctively struggle a bit, but he does not move, knowing how much I love his controlling me. Finally, he releases me, but continues to force me to deep throat him.

Soon this is not enough, and Edward's hands hold either side of my head, holding me still, and soon he is thrusting in and out of my mouth, fucking my face. He moans as he moves fast and hard. His cock is so big and I can feel it swelling. I want him to cum, I want to feel his cum in my mouth, feel it shooting down my throat. I want to beg him to cum, but I can't speak, I can barely breathe.

Then I feel him tense, his hands grip my head tightly, and finally, Edward's release fills my mouth—warm, thick, salty. I swallow all of it before he pulls me up and kisses me roughly on the mouth.

Edward walks me to the bed and motions for me to lie down. I lay across the bed as he moves to lie next to me.

Edward's hands massage my breasts, and then he pinches my nipples hard until I cry out. One of his hands moves between my legs where I'm already dripping with need. "Oh, so wet for me Bella," he tells me. His fingers lightly circle my clit, and I moan as I move against his hand. I feel three of his fingers delve deep in my pussy, and I gasp as I revel in the exquisite pleasure. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of me, and when he can tell I'm just about to cum, he moves his hand from my pussy and only touches my breasts, massaging them as he leaves me dangling on the edge of my release.

I watch as Edward leans toward the nightstand and pulls out several lengths of a soft silky fabric and set them on the bed next to me. I look up at him expectantly.

"Do you trust me not to hurt you?" he asks as he picked up one of the pieces of fabric. My mind races as I think of all of the delicious possibilities that the pieces of fabric promise.

"Yes," I finally managed to croak out. My throat had dried up as all the moisture in my body headed directly to my pussy.

"If you need to stop, say 'stop now'. I will not stop if you say 'no' or anything else to get me to stop what I'm doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," I reply quickly.

"Good girl," replies Edward with a smile. "Now move to the middle of the bed and spread your legs wide and put your hands up by the back of the bed."

I move into position and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. I watch as Edward deftly ties my wrists to the headboard and my ankles to the footboard, testing them to be sure they weren't too tight and that I couldn't easily slip out.

Once he is satisfied that I am secured to the bed, Edward leans forward and lightly licks my nipples, moving back and forth between them.

My pussy is drenched and I can feel my wetness as it seeps out onto the blanket below. Edward moves his hand between my legs and I can feel my juices coat the palm of his hand as he presses it against me. He gently parts my lower lips and lightly begins rubbing a finger against my clit., causing me to moan loudly.

I feel Edward smiling around my nipple at my response. Then he slips two fingers inside me just as he sucks hard on my nipple then lightly bite it. I gasp loudly and he bites my nipple again, harder. Edward begins to finger fuck me as he continues his assault on my nipples, his thumb rubbing against my clit.

"Oh god Edward! It feels so good…don't stop!" I scream out.

Edward smiles and starts to finger fuck me faster and deeper. I groaned as she slips a third finger inside me. I was in sensory overload as my body tensed. Edward redoubles his attention to my nipples, focusing more on the one that was more sensitive.

"Edward! ... Oh god ... I'm going to cum!" I cry out, my head thrashing back and forth.

Edward sucks and bites harder on my nipple as his fingers fly in and out of my pussy. I lift my hips off the bed and grind my pussy against his hand. I moan louder as I get closer and closer. Suddenly my body exploded an incredibly intense orgasm. I've never cum so hard before.

My pussy continues to tense around Edward's fingers as he eases his ministrations, his mouth still working on my breasts. Slowly I started to come down from the orgasm and Edward moves to untie me, gently rubbing my wrists and ankles as he does so.

Edward pulls something from the drawer where he got the fabric from before moving back to the bed and kneeling next to me. "Kneel on the bed, Bella, and keep your ass up," he tells me.

I hear Edward open a container and then I feel the lube being dripped on my ass. Edward's hands feel wonderful massaging me there. One of his fingers moves in and out of my anus to lubricate me inside. I begin to move my hips with his hand. His other hand moves around to play with my pussy.

The hand on my ass is soon replaced by the head of his rock hard cock, which pushes inside me. He's so big, and I'm so tight. He moves slowly in and out, gently stretching me, until his entire cock impales my ass. He thrusts in and out, slowly at first, then moving faster and faster. I love the feeling of my muscles tightening around him. His cock is swelling, getting so big and stiff, almost hurting me. I know that he is ready to cum and it turns me on even more. I love it when he cums in my ass.

Edward's fingers are still playing with my clit, and I can't hold out any longer. I scream out as I orgasm, and the spasms of pleasure seem to go on and on forever. Behind me, I feel Edward tense, and then he cums, screaming my name as he releases inside me. Edward stills inside me and then pulls out. I feel as though I am floating as the bed shifts and Edward lays next to me, scooping me into his arms as we both drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Looks like Bella and Edward had some fun after dinner…let me know what you all thought by clicking that little button and reviewing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
